


Support

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies, Girl issues, Humor, M/M, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine, Kurt, their daughter and bras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

"Kurt! Kurt come here, quickly! Kurt! This is an emergency!"

Panic tickling his mind, Kurt rushed down the stairs, never thinking to end the important phone call he was on.

"What, oh my god, Blaine! What's wrong?"

Blaine looked fidgety and worried, running desperate hands through his hair which just two hours earlier had looked sculpted and perfect.

"She needs a bra!"

Kurt froze, blinking.

"What."

"Amelia! I heard her and her frie..."

"Blaine. Just... one second."

Breathing in he brought the forgotten phone back to his ear. His boss was laughing.

"I'm gonna have to call you back. Stop laughing, you're cruel. Yeah, see you tomorrow."

When he turned around Blaine had somehow managed to look even more panicked. 

"Blaine, sweetie, explain your reasoning."

"She was talking with her friends, I guess they didn't notice me because I was supposed to be buying ice cream but I was quicker or something and they were talking but I heard and oh my god our poor daughter! She's the only one in the group that doesn't have one, oh god, Kurt what if she's been in need for weeks, months!"

"In need. Of a bra?"

"Of support! On both counts!"

Kurt snorted.

"Kurt, this isn't funny! Oh god, oh god!"

"Blaine, take a deep breath. Amelia is fine, she doesn't need a bra yet much less to live."

"Stop mocking me!"

"Stop panicking!"

"But I did all the research! She isn't supposed to be... needing that until next year! But what if the time limit has moved up because kids are maturing quicker what if..."

"Oh, my god. Amelia!"

Kurt called out while Blaine started wiping his hands over his pants.

"Yeah?"

Their daughter came in, raising an eyebrow at the ridiculously stressed looking Blaine.

"Honey, do you want Blaine or I to take you shopping for a bra?"

"Nah, the girls just like to show off."

Blaine puffed out his cheeks in relief.

"So... you don't need... support?"

Amelia tried to hide her laugh as she put both her hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Dad. I'm fine, I have all the support I need."

"Are we still talking about bras?"

"No. Now go make yourself some tea or something."

Blaine huffed out a breath and walked out, shoulders starting to relax.

Kurt ran a hand through Amelia's hair.

"Dad, I won't be able to take him bra shopping with me when it is time, will I?"

"Oh, god yes. He's in charge of that stuff, I'm panicking as much as he is I just know how to hide it."

Amelia smirked.

"Thought so. What's the deal again?"

"He deals with all the girly things and I take care of the talking parts. I'm the one who's going to be giving you the sex talk."

"Ew, oh god, no!"

"Sorry, sweetie. You won't be able to escape it."

Amelia groaned, turning her head in Kurt's shirt.

"There, there. I know, honey, I know. Now come on, let's go make your father think tea might make a girl have her period faster."


End file.
